Fanta-C
by Cho Yunjae
Summary: Kim Jejoong seorang janda yang feminim dan selalu menjaga sikap ternyata menyimpan hasrat bergejolak. Ia sering membayangkan percintaan yang liar dan penuh nafsu. Mempunyai seorang tetangga yang menjadi objek fantasinya. Summary gagal. GS
1. Sinopsis

FANTA-C

Yunjae Fanfic

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya fanfic saja. Pelaku semua milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya masing-masing.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Banyak typos karena tidak di cek lagi. Hehehe. Dan yang penting...

Don't Like Don't Read... Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan ngebash ya...

Cerita diambil dari buku yang sama dengan judul pengarang Sandra Brown dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini untuk kepentingan cerita.

All uke is yeoja,

.

.

.

Enjoy it...

Sinopsis

Sejak kematian Siwon, Choi Jaejoong atau Kim Jaejoong menyibukkan diri mengurus dua _aegya _dan mengelola toko. Bagi Jaejoong, Siwon adalah cinta pertam dan tergantikan.

Jaejoong yang feminim dan selalu menjaga sikap ternyata menyimpan hasrat bergejolak. Ia sering membayangkan percintaan yang liar dan penuh nafsu.

Namun, Jaejoong tak menyangka bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Pria itu adalah Jung Yunho, tetangga sebelah rumah yang berhasil mewujudkan fantasi liar seorang Jaejong.

.

.

.

.

Cuplikan chapter 1

Kali pertama yang menakjubkan.

Kami bercinta di istal, diantara aroma jeram, kuda, dan debu. Percintaan kami panasdan bergairah. Tubuh kami mengkilat oleh keringat setelah percintaan usai. Puas, kami erbaring dengan tungkai bertautan. Batang jerami tersangkut kusut di rambutku. Lelaki itu bermain-main membuang potongan jemari dirambutku sementara aku menikmati sinar matahari yang menyusup dari balik retakan di dinding, menghasilkan garis gelap dan terang didada bidangnya yang berbulu.

Ini sudah ditakdirkan terjadi, meskipun lelaki itu yang menentukan waktunya. Berada di punggung salah satu kuda trah berharga milik ayahku, aku kembali ke istal setelah berkuda sepeti biasa. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang melihat pesuruh istal berdiri bersandar disudut bangunan. Tidak ada orang lain di lapangan.

.

.

.

Sedikit cuplikan chapter 1. Mian jika kurang bagus. Sudah lama pengen ikut nimbrung di fanfiction, tapi baru sekarang terwujud. Sengaja ambil pairing Yunjae karena udah dikit banget yang membuat ff dengan appa Yunho dan eomma Jaejoong. Moga berkenan ya... jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu..

.

.

.

Cho Yunjae


	2. Chapter 1

FANTA-C

Yunjae Fanfic

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya fanfic saja. Pelaku semua milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya masing-masing.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Banyak typos karena tidak di cek lagi. Hehehe. Dan yang penting...

Don't Like Don't Read... Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan ngebash ya...

Cerita diambil dari buku yang sama dengan judul pengarang Sandra Brown dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini untuk kepentingan cerita.

All uke is yeoja,

.

.

.

Yang _italic_ berarti fantasi

Chapter 1

.

.

.

_Kali pertama yang menakjubkan._

_Kami bercinta di istal, diantara aroma jeram, kuda, dan debu. Percintaan kami panasdan bergairah. Tubuh kami mengkilat oleh keringat setelah percintaan usai. Puas, kami erbaring dengan tungkai bertautan. Batang jerami tersangkut kusut di rambutku. Lelaki itu bermain-main membuang potongan jemari dirambutku sementara aku menikmati sinar matahari yang menyusup dari balik retakan di dinding, menghasilkan garis gelap dan terang didada bidangnya._

_Ini sudah ditakdirkan terjadi, meskipun lelaki itu yang menentukan waktunya. Berada di punggung salah satu kuda trah berharga milik ayahku, aku kembali ke istal setelah berkuda sepeti biasa. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang melihat pesuruh istal berdiri bersandar disudut bangunan. Tidak ada orang lain di lapangan._

_Aku menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sombong merendahkan yang diwariskan padaku dari beberapa generasi turunan bangsawan. Namja itu, tanpa terburu-buru, maju perlahan. Tersenyum angkuh, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menempatkannya di pinggangku, membantuku turun dari sisi pelana. Ingin mengguncang kepercayaan dirinya yang kokoh, aku sengaja membiarkan tubuhku meluncur turun menggoda didepan tubuhnya sebelum kakiku yang bersepatu bot menyentuh tanah. Kulihat matanya mengelam, tapi kemenanganku hanya sesaat. _

_Melanggar semua norma dan kesopanan, dia tetap memelukku. Aku menengadah menatapnya penuh gairah. Gairahku kian berkobarkerena namja itu pekerja appaku dan status sosialnya jauh di bawahku. Hubunga intim apapun yang terjadi antara pesuruh istal dan diriku tidak diperbolehkan. Begitu nikmat dan menggoda._

_Apalagi ia orang pedesaan di pulau seberang, dan aku hidup di Seoul. Dia liar, tidak disiplin, dan bertempeeramen penuh gejolak seperti lautan. Aku dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang halus dan penuh kemewahan. Aku mengerti bahasa inggris dan mandarin. Dia hanya tahu bahasa korea banmal, dan sering terdengar dan sering terdengar menggunakan kata-kata vulgar yang maknanya tidak berani kutebak. Jika gosip yang beredar benar, sebotol soju yang diminumnya, licin tak tersisa sebelum malam berakhir. Aku kadang-kadang diijinkan mencecap segelas wine sebelum makan malam dan hanya pada kesempatan istimewa lainnya. Tanganku halus, tangannya tidak. Namun bukan masalah saat tangannya menyelinap dipinggangku dan menarikku mendekat._

_Dia menunduk dan menciumku seolah-olah itu haknya dan bukan perbuatan yang bisa dibilang melanggar hukum jika ada yang melihat kami. Sejumput rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menyapu dahiku yang halus saat dia menunduk lebih dalam dan menekan bibirku dengan mulutnya yang terbuka._

_Meskipun dia merespon gairah yang tidak bisa disangkal dilihatnya dimataku, kelancangannya membuatku marah. Aku mendorong bagian depan rompi kulitnya. Namun aku berperang dalam pertempuran yang tak bisa aku menangkan, bukan menghadapi kekuatannyaa, tetapi menghadapi diriku dan gejolak darahku yang bergairah. Memang, aku tak terlalu berusaha melepaskan diri dair pelukan maupun lidahnya yang liar yang menyeruak dianytara bibirku dan melahap mulutku._

_Saat itu, aku seperti tak sadarkan diri._

_Kehabisan napas dan lemah, aku tersaruk-saruk dibelakangnya sementara ia menghelaku ke balik naungan gelap dan lembab istal ayahku. Memang ini yang kuinginkan, bukan? Bukankah ini puncak semua tatapan bergelora yang saling kami lontarkan selama ini? Rahasia akan segera dibuka untukku. Bukankah aku yang penasaran ingin tahu kebenaran dibalik bisik-bisik para pelayan wanita?_

_Meskipun aku berubah pikiran,dia tidak akan membiarannya. Dia menhimpitku kedinding papan salah satu kandang. Jerami di tempat itu setinggi lutut, berbau keringat dan baru. Rasanya hangat di dalam istal. Dan remang-remang. Butiran halus debu berdansa bagai boyband diudara segila indraku yang berputar cepat. Dengan bibir masih melekat di bibrku, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sehinggan aku bisa merasakan bukti gairahnya di balik celananya yang ketat. Tubuh kuat da cekatan yang dengan aman kuamati dari balik tirai jendela kamarku sekarang mendesak tubuhku dengan kedekatan yang berbahaya. Tungkai atsku gemetar, tapi patuh membuka saat dia menyelipkan lututnya dan menekan pinggulnya ke atas._

_Tangannya langsung menuju syal yang terikat membentuk pita yang menutup rapat leherku. Dia melepas simpulnya dengan sentakan lembut dan mulai melepas lilitan sutra putih itu, menjatuhkan syal itu ditmpukan jerami setelah terurai lepas. Kain mutiara di blusku tak berdaya menghadapi tanganya yang menjelajah. Kancing-kancing itu lepas dari lubang kancing bersulam tanpa perlawanan._

_Aku terkesiap merasakan tangannya yang kasar di dadaku. Kamisol yang kupakai membuatnya tak sabar. Ia menariknya ke bawah dan dadaku bebas berada dalam telapak tangannya yang kapalan._

_Linglung karena sensasi aneh yang melanda, kelopak mataku tertutup. Kepalaku mendongak bersandar di papan, dan aku menyerah sepenuhnya saat bibirnya turun menyelimuti tubuhku yang gemetar dengan ciuman bergairah. Tak pernah kubayangkan bibir, gigi, dan lidah namja mampu memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Hal ini penuh dosa, kan? Bukankah ini digambarkan sebagai kenikmatan hewani? Perasaan ini begitu jahat. Sekaligus luar biasa. Puncak buah dadaku mengeras dan tegang dalam sapuan beruntun lidahnya yang basah. Melengkungkan punggung, kudorong dadaku lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Tak sadar, kuserukan namanya._

"_Sst, sst, sayangku," bisiknya dengan aksen yang kusuka. "Harus hati-hati kita."_

_Tangannya tak kenal tat krama. Tidak mematuhi aturan apapun. Keduanya menyusupdibalik rok beledu merah rubi yang biasa kupakai berkuda, tersangkut dalam berlapis-lapis rok dalam berenda, dan menemukan jalan menembus pakaianku hingga menyentuh kulitku, bisikan parau menyatukan sayang, ditambah keangkuahan khas daerahnya, mengisi telingaku saat ia mengelus intim tubuhku dengan kelembutan yang bertolak belakang dengan kesabarannya yang kian menipis._

_Dia melepas celananya dan aku memandangnya. Besarnya hasratnya membuatku takut. Dia melihat ketakutanku dan meringankannya dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan meyakinkan. Tubuhnya hangat, halus, dan kencang saat kita menyatu, menegangkan tubuhku, menisi tubuhku. Desah kami terdengar samar dibalik bayang-bayang istal. Kenikmatan tak terlukiskan saat tubuh kami menyatu membuatku lupa diri. Jari-jariku membelah rambutnya. Dia menciumi dadaku sepenuh hati. Setiap gerakannya membenamkan dirinya kian dalam. Semakin dalam. Hingga -_

.

.

.

"Jae eonni!"

Choi aka Kim Jaejoong tersentak keluar dari fantasinya mendengar suara kesal adik perempuannya. Mata doe eye Jaejoong berkedip memusatkan pandangan kepada yeoja yang berdiri di pintu masuk toko cendera mata miliknya. Adiknya mengernyit dengan pandangan sayang, mengerti, sekaligus tak setuju. Junsu, yang dua tahun lebih muda, menggeleng kepalanya dan berdecak.

"Aku tahu, kau melakukannya lagi."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jae eonni." Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk ke arah kakaknya. "Kau tadi melamun. Setidaknya sejuta mil jauhnya."

"Tidak. Aku tadi, emm, sedang memikirkan pesanan yang aku buat." Jaejoong menata ulang tumpukan kertas ke atas etalase kaca untuk menguatkan kebohongannya. Pipinya hangat karena malu tertangkap basah sedang berkhayal sekaligus hangat karena panas fantasi itu. Seperti yanng ia khawatirkan, adiknya tidak tertipu.

"Pipimu merah. Kalau fantasinya sebagus itu, ceritakan padaku, Jae eonni." Junsu menghenyakkan diri di atas kursi tinggi berlapis beledu yang disediakan Jaejoong untuk pelanggan yang melihat-lihat barang di tokonya. Sandaran kursi tinggi itu berupa besi tempa putih berukir. Junsu bersandar di sandaran kursi dan melirik kakaknya. "Ceritakanlah. Aku siap mendengarnya."

"Kau asal bicara. Aku tidak sedang mengkhayalkan apapun kecuali dering mesin kasir. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan botol parfum ini? Ini buata Jerman lho." Jaejoong menyorongkan katalog ke seberang meja konter.

Junsu melihat katalog mewah itu sekilas. "Bagus sekali."

"Bagus dan mahal. Apa menurutmu barang kelas atas seperti itu bisa laku?"

"Tergantung seberapa tidak setianya si pembeli."

Junsu punya pandangan negatif terhadap pernikahan, meskipun di era seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak stuju. "Tidak semua namja yang berbelanja di sini membeli untuk selingkuhnya." Sahut Junsu menyindir lucu. "Lihat saja mereka."

Ia melambai ke arah jendela berkaca pani yang menunjukkan pemandangan lobi Hotel Park. Lobi itu dipadati orang, kebanyakan namja, yang sedang menunggu chek in atau chek out. Sebagian besar adalah pengusaha yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, berpakaian serupa dari bahan wol bernuansa gelap. Kebanyakan membawa tas kerja kulit dan mantel panjang. Semuanya tampak dikejar tenggat dan menampakkan ekspresi wajah gelisah.

"Bergegas pulang menemui sang istri setelah berminggu-minggu bersenag-senang di jalan," ujar Junsu merendahkan. Junsu adalah perempuan feminis. Menurut kacamata kakaknya, perang Junsu menuntut persamaan hak wanita agak kelewatan. "Aku yakin setidaknya setengah dari mereka selingkuh saat jauh dari keluarga. Kau beruntung sekali karena rasa bersalah mereka bagus untuk usahamu, ya kan?"

"Kejam sekali. Hanya karena kau memilih tidak menikah, bukan berarti tidak ada perkawinan yang bahagia."

"Mungkin satu diantara sejuta."

"Aku percaya pelangganku datang ke sini membeli hadiah untuk istri yang mereka rindukan. Dan mereka senang pulang ke rumah."

"Kau juga percaya pada peri gigi. Berhentilah berkhayal." Sambil bercanda Junsu mengulurkan tangan dan menarik seuntai rambut hitam legam Jaejoong. "Bergabunglah dengan dunia nyata."

"Kau tidak membuat dunia nyata tampak seperti tempat yang menyenangkan." Jaejoong menepis tangan Junsu dan mengelap noda di permukaan etalase.

"Karena aku tidak melihat dunia dari kacamata romantis."

"Sedikit roman apa salahnya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak percaya cinta, pernikahan, dan hal-hal semacamnya. Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal seks."

Jaejoong tampak agak cemas. "Aku juga tidak. Pelankan suaramu. Nanti ada yang mendengar."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau satu-satunya yang tidak membicarakan seks di zaman ini. Apa kau tidak kesepian?" junsu mengabaikan pandangan masam Jaejoong. "Seks, seks, seks. Nah, lihat kan? Aku tidak disambar petir. Tidak ditelan paus. Tidak berubah menjadi patung. Aku masih di sini."

"Yah, aku sih berharap kau pergi." Gerutu Jaejoong. Ia tahu yang selanjutnya. Bagaimana mulainya, oercakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengan membucarakan tentang kehidupan cintanya... atau ketiadaan percintaan dalam hidupnya.

Perbedaan kepribadian dan filosofi hidup mereka tercermin dalam penampilan. Keduanya sangat mirip. Sama-sama berambut hitam legam, tetapi rambut Jaejoong lebih halus dan lurus dari pada asiknya. Sosok Jaejoong mungil. Junsu lebih berisi. Keduanya, bermata gelap, tetapi mata Jaejoong setenang kolam pedesaan sementara mata Junsu penuh gejolak seperti samudera atlantik.

Jaejoong merasa nyaman berbusana lengkap seperti zaman dulu. Junsu mengikuti aliran fashion terbaru. Jaejoong hati-hati dan berpikir panjang. Ia memikirkan baik-baik konsekuensinya sebelum melakukan hal baru. Junsu selalu spontan dan agresif. Iru sebabnya Junsu enteng saja membicarakan kehidupan pribadi kakanya secara terbuka.

"Selagi kau bekerja di bidang ini, kenapa tidak sekalian menikmatinya?"

Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak punya janji sore ini?" Junsu bekerja sebagai terapis fisik.

"Masih nanti, jam setengah lima, dan jangan terus-terus mengganti topik. Jika ada namja yang membuatmu tertarik," katanya, melambai ke arah jendela kembar yang menjorok ke luar pintu masuk, "sambar saja. Apa ruginya?"

"Harga diriku pastinya," sahut Jaejoong tajam. "Aku tidak seperti kau Junsu. Bagiku seks bukan permainan seperti katamu tadi, tapi cinta. Melibatkan komitmen." Junsu memutar bola mata seolah berkata "_Ini dia ceramahnya_". "Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, mana bisa kau tahu?"

Junsu berhenti melucu. "Oke, begini. Aku tahu kau mencintai Siwon oppa. Semuanya mirip cerita-certa di buku-buku. Pacar masa SMA, segelas wine berdua. Kisah cintamu bersamanya begitu manis. Tapi dia sudah meninggal, Jongie eonni."

Jika ia memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan sayang, itu berarti mereka membicarakan inti masalahnya. Junsu mengulurkan tangan di atas konter, meraih tangan kakaknya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia sudah dua tahun meninggal. Kau bukan biarawati. Kenapa kau hidup seperti mereka?"

"Aku tidak begitu. Aku punya toko ini. Kau tau betapa toko ini menyita waktu. Aku kan tidak duduk diam di rumah, menyendiri, dan meratapi nasib. Setiap hari aku keluar, mencari nafkah untuk anak-anak dan diriku. Aku terlibat dalam kegiatan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu? Saat kau tidak bekerja dan naka-anak sudah tidur malam, lalu apa? Apa yang dilakukan janda Choi untuk dirinya sendiri?"

"Janda Choi sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan apapun kecuali tidur."

"Sendirian." Jaejoong mendesah panjang, tersiksa, menunjukkan ia lelah dengan perdebatan tanpa akhir ini. Junsu tidak mengacuhkannya. "Berapa lama kau bisa puas hanya dengan berfantasi?"

"Aku tidak berfantasi!"

Junsu tertawa. "Aku lebih tahu. Kau sangat romantis. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengikat handuk kecil di kepalaku dan menjadikan aku gadis pelayanmu, si putri yang sedang menungu sang Pangeran Tampan."

"Lalu saat pangeran itu datang, kau melempar dia ke lubang berisi naga penyembur api," sambung Jaejoong menertawakan kenangan masa kecil mereka. "dan membuatnya berjuang menunjukkan kesungguhannya."

"Lalu saat naganya terlalu kuat, aku akan lari menolong si pangeran."

"Disitulah perbedaan lita. Aku selalu yakin pangeran tampan akan membantai naga dengan mudah."

"Apa kau menunggu pangeran lain, Jongie Eonni? Aku tak suka mengatakan ini.. tapi pangeran itu tidak ada."

"Aku tahu mereka memang tidak ada." Sahut Jaejoong tenang.

"Kalau begitu terima saja yang sedikit di bawah itu. Seperti namja biasa yang memakai celana dengan memakai celana dengan memasukkan satu kaki bergantian. Dan melepaskannya dengan cara yang sama." Tambah Junsu dengan seringai nakal.

Jaejoong tergelincir lagi kembali ke fantasinya. Si pesuruh istal tidak sampai melepas celananya. Namja itu sudah tidak sabar. Ketidak sebaran seperti itu menggairahkan. Jantung Jaejoong mendesir, membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Lamunan erotis itu harus dihentikan. Ini konyol. Ia menyalahkan perhatiaanya terhadap seks kepada adiknya. Jika Junsu tidak terus-menerus membicaran seks, mungkin ia tidak akan ingat betapa kesepiannya dirinya.

"Yah, namja biasa pun susah dicari." Katanya. "Dan aku tidak akan menyambar namja yang melewati pintu ini."

"Oke, kalau begitu, ayo kita fokus pada orang yang lebih dekat dengan rumah." Alis Junsu berkerut. "Bagaimana kalau tetanggamu?"

Jaejoong menyibukkan diri dengan semprotan pembersih kaca. "Tetangga yang mana?"

"Ada berapa namja lajang yang tinggal di belakang rumahmu, Jae eonni?" tanya Junsu gemas. "Yang kekar, bermta musang. Berdada bidang."

Jaejoong menggosok noda di kaca lebih keras. "Mr. Jung?"

Tawa Junsu terdengar nakal. "Mr. Jung?" Ulangnya meniru dengan nada berirama. "Jangan berpura-pura lugu. Kau memperhatikan dia, iya kan?"

Jaejoong menyimpan kembai botol cairan pembersih kaca dan lap di belakang konter, dan dengan kesal menyibak seuntai rambutnya yang terlepas. "Dia satu-satunya pris lajang di sekitar rumahku."

"Jadi kenapa tidak kau undang dia makan malam sekali waktu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau urus masalahmu sendiri?"

"Atau mengenakan sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan skandal jika lain kali kau memotong rumput. Berjemur tanpa atasan barangkali."

"Junsu, yang benar saja! Lagi pula musim panas sudah selesai. Terlalu dingin untuk berjemur."

Junsu mengedipkan seelah mata nakal. "Dingin membuat puncak buah dadamu kencang."

"Aku tidak mendengar."

"Kalau begitu terlalu berlebihan, lakukan hal yang tradisional. Minta dia memperbaiki pemanggangmu."

"Pemanggangku tidak rusak."

"Kalau begitu, kau rusak saja!" Junsu turun dari kursi tinggi dan menghadapi kakaknya dengan geram. "Saat dia melihatmu, berbuatlah seolah-olah kau bingung dan butuh bantuan."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Jelas aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Tapi seperti kita tahu, aku bukan kau. Aku tidak pernah jadi yeoja malang dalam fantasi yang kau lamunkan itu."

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong menahan amarahnya. "Rasanya lucu kalau kau mengolok-olok fantasiku. Apakah bukan kau yang punya ide menamai tokokiu Fantasy?"

"Aku tidak mengolok-olok fantasimu. Fantasi itu melekat padamu, sama seprti sidik jarimu, apa mungkin aku memberi pelat nomor itu jika menurutku tidak sesuai dengan karaktermu?"

Pelat nomor mobil yang diberikan Junsu kepadanya pada Hari Natal lalu bertuliskan FANTA C. Jaejoong tidak suka hadiah konyol itu, tapi Junsu telah mendaftarkan nomor itu ke kepolisian. Jika tidak ingin mengalami segala kerepotan untuk mengubah nomor itu, Jaejoong terpaksa harus memakainya setidaknya selama setahun.

"Pelat itu selalu membuatku malu," kata Jaejoong kepada adiknya. "Setiap ada mobil berhenti di sebelahku, akau tahu orang itu pasti bertanya-tanya pikiran jorok apa yang ada di kepalaku."

Junsu tertawa. "Baguslah. Kenapa tidak kau turunkan kaca jendela dan ceritakan fantasimu pada orang itu? Atau lebih baik lagi, peragakan saja."

Tawa Junsu menular. Sebelum menyadarinya, Jaejoong sudah tertawa bersama adiknya. "Kau ini nakal."

"Memang," aku Junsu sedikitpun tidak menyesal.

"Dan aku tahu sebenarnya kau memikirkan kebaikanku."

Jaejoong sadar adiknya benar, mengalihkan pandangan. Saat itu ia melihat koran pagi yang belum sempat dibacanya. "Mungkin aku mau berusaha untuk namja ini." Ia menunjuk foto namja di halaman depan.

"Park Yochun," Junsu membaca. "si pemilik jaringan hotel Park, ne?

"Dia tampan," komentar Junsu tepat. "Tapi akuilah, dia super kaya, super tampan, dan hampir pasti super bajingan. Playboy internasional. Dia tetap karakter khayalan, Eonni. Kalau aku menjadi kau, aku akan cari teman tidur yang lebih mudah didapat."

Jaejoong menunjukkan mimik mengancam. Sebelum kau menakut-nakuti semua pelangganku dengan bahasamu itu, tolong maukah kau pergi dari sini?"

"Aku memang mau pergi," sahut Junsu angkuh. "Jika tidak, aku akan terlambat untuk janji jam setengah limaku. Pai...pai..." ia menggoyang-goyangkan jari-jarinya dengan riang sambil keluar, menyelipkan butt montoknya diantara dua namja yang menepi memberi jalan untuknya. Junsu mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada keduanya. Kedua namja itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengawasi Junsu dengan pandangan memuji sebelum masuk Fantasy.

Satu namja meminta Jaejoong mengemas gelang pirang rampinguntuk "_istri saya_," katanya. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, lalu memarahi diri sendiri, karena membiarkan Junsu membuatnya curiga.

Namja keduq membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu sebelum membeli sekeranjang coklat yang terbungkus selofan merah muda dan diikat pita berwarna senada dilengkapi anggrek sutra. Saat menerima pembayaran, Jaejoong memperhatikan sosok namja itu. Dagu bagus, tangan bagus, tapi belahan rambutnya lucu. Lengan jasnya sedikit kepanjangan. Potongan celananya baggy.

Ya Tuhan, pikirnya saat pria itu berlalu dengan belanjaannya. Apa iya, ia mulai benar-benar mendengarkan Junsu? Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai ia mengikuti masihat adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Di malam saat Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkan kedamaian dan ketenangan, seharusnya ia tahu hal itu mustahil didapatkan. Setibanya di rumah, ia mendapati kekacauan.

Eunsun, putrinya yang berusia delapan tahun dan Changmin, putranya yang berusia enam tahun, ada di halaman belakang bersama pengasuh mereka, Lee ahjumma. Ketiganya nyaris histeris. Jaejoong mematikan mesin mobil, mendorong pintu terbuka, dan turun berlariyakin rumah mereka terbakar.

"Ada apa? Apa ini? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Jiji!" Eunsun merengek. "Ia di atas pohon."

"Kami berteriak-teriak memanggil, tapi dia tidak mau turun."

"Dia tersangkut di sana dan sekarang sudah mulai gelap."

"Turunkan dia eomma."

"Saya tidak bisa, mrs. Choi, kalau bisa pasti sudah saya lakukan." Suara Lee ahjumma terengah-engah mengatasi suara tangis anak-anak.

Jaejoong yang tadinya mengira sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi kini merasa lega begitu tahu keributan itu cuma disebabkan oleh anak kucing yang baru mereka pelihara. Memang kucng itu tersangkut di pohon, tapi tidak ada yang tersedak, berdarah, atau patah tulang, atau mengalami bencana lain yang sepertinya layak anak-anak tangisi.

"Baik, semuanya tenang." Serunya. Saat tangisan mereka berubah menjadi isakan, ia berkata, "Kalian meributkan hal yang tidak penting."

"Tapi dia masih kecil sekali."

"Kita akan menurunkan Jiji dalam keadaan selamat sebelum gelap." Kata Jaejoong. "Lee ahjumma, jika anda bersedia..."

"Saya mau membantu, , tapi jika saya tidak segera pergi, saya akan terlambat ke pekerjaan malam saya, apalagi saya harus mampir ke rumah dulu."

"Oh, kalau begitu, sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang, Lee ahjumma. Saya akan mengatasinya."

"Saya pasti membantu anda jika saya bisa. Saya tidak suka meninggalkan anda seandainya ..."

"Saya mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Kita ketemu lagi besok."

Menjanda memiliki kekurangan dari sisi psikologis dan sosial, seperti yang ia alami saat ini. Namun, seperti biasa, Jaejoong hanya menghadapi masalahnya secara pragmatis. Pilihan apa yang ia punya saat ini.

"Bagaimana caramu naik ke sana Eomma?"

"aku tak yakin Eomma bisa," ujar Changmin menjawab kekhawatiran eonninya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jaejoong melontarkan senyum pura-pura yakin. "Aku dan Junsu Imo dulu sering memanjat pohon."

"Kata Junsu Imo, eomma selalu menjadi 'si kucing penakut'."

"yah, aku tidak begitu. Dulu juga tidak. Dan otu menunjukkan betapa sedikit yang diketahui Junsu Imo." Jaejoong merasa harus membicarakan hal ini pada adiknya saat mereka ertemu lagi.

"Mungkin kita harus memanggil pasoka pemadam kebakaran?"

"Pasukan, bodoh." Koreksi Eunsun.

Sekali ini Jaejoong membiarkan umpatan Eunsun dan berkata tegas, "Changmin, ambilkan tangga lipat di garasi." Dia tidak mau anak-anaknya mengira ia pengecut. Anak laki-lakinya berlari mematuhi perintahnya. "Sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu ..."

"Oh, Eomma , jangan pergi dulu," pinta Eunsun menangkap lengan ibunya saat v beranjak ke rumah. "Melihatmu saja sudah tidak membuat Jiji tenang, kalau Eomma masuk, bisa-bisa ia menangis lagi. Aku tidak tahan."

Air mata menggenangi mata Eunsun. Jaejoong tidak sanggup menolaknya. Apalagi, tepat saat itu Changmin datang membawa tangga lipat.

"Tangganya kurang tinggi, Eomma."

"Mau tidak mau aku harus bia." Jaejoong menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Nah, aku naik." Ia meletakkan tangga dibawah pohn. Setelah mencopot flat soesnya, ia naik ke pijakantangga teratas, yang hanya membawa tubuhnya sekitar satu setengah meter di atas tanah. Dengan berjinjitmerenggangkan tubuh, ia berhasil meraih jabang terendah, setelah berhenti sejenak samil berpegangan pada batang itu, ia memanjat batang pohon yang kuat sampai kakinya berhasil memijak percbangan yang paling bawah.

Changmin melompat-lompat dan bertepuk tangan. "Wow, Eomma, kau persis Rambo."

"Gomawo." Kata Jaejoong muram. Telapak tangannya sudah tergores. Bagian yang menyedihkan adalah seandainya Junsu yang memanjat, mungkin adiknya itu sudah berhasil memanjat pohon dan sekarang turun dengan selamat bersama Jiji. Yang ada sekarang, si anak kucing masih tersangkut dan Jaejoong masih jauh darinya.

"Eomma, rok dalammu terlihat." Eunsun mengamati.

"Ne, apa boleh buat." Jaejoong beristirahat sejenak. Akhirnya ia meraih kucing, sambil membujuk kucing itu, ia memegang perut hewan itu dan menariknya lepas dari cengkeramannya dipohon. Turun dari pohon merupakan tantangan yang lebih besar karena ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Ia berhasil turus separuh jalan tanpa kesulitan dan berseru kepada anaknya. "Aku akan menurunkannya dari sini. Kau harus menangkapnya. Sun –ah, siap?"

Merasa seperti makhluk paling tidak punya hati yang pernah ada dan mengabaikan pandangan tidak setuju anak-anaknya, Jaejoong melepaskan si anak kucing. Dengan empat kaki terentang,Jiji mendarat di tanah tepat di kaki Eunsun.

Eunsu meraih Jiji, tapi hewan itu ketakutan dan melesat lari. Jiji lari melintasi halaman berumput, menembus pagar tanaman, dan lewat tepat di antara kaki Jung Yunho. (Akhirnya appa keluar juga... ). Sambil berteriak, anak-anak mengikuti Jiji, tak memperhatikan permintaan marah Eommanya agar mereka tetap di tempat.

Jaejoong mendengarkan saat anak-anaknya bercerita apa yang terjadi pada pria lajang yang tinggal di belakang mereka.

"Dan sekarang Eomma tersangkut di atas."

Jaejoong hanya mengerang dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Tbc

Note: rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho saling membelakangi, jadi bertemu antara halaman belakang masing-masing. Paham ya?

Kyaaa... akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga. Mungkin sinopsisnya kurang memusakan sehingga Reviewnya cuma dikit. Ya udah, aku tambah dengan ini. Semoga reviewnya banyak dan aku bisa tambah semangat dalam meneruskan fanficnya. Untuk review awal aku pastikan menjawabnya,,, untuk yang lainnya sabaaar ya.


	3. Chapter 2

FANTA-C

Yunjae Fanfic

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya fanfic saja. Pelaku semua milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya masing-masing.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Banyak typos karena tidak di cek lagi. Hehehe. Dan yang penting...

Don't Like Don't Read... Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan ngebash ya...

Cerita diambil dari buku yang sama dengan judul pengarang Sandra Brown dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini untuk kepentingan cerita.

All uke is yeoja,

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang. Ia tadi berdoa agar anak-anak menceritakan kisahnya lalu pria itu akhirnya bosan mendengarkan. Ia membayangkan Mr. Jung menepuk kepala anak-anak agar mereka pergi dan masuk rumah sambil membawa kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangan namja itu saat Jiji menyeruak di antara kakinya.

Namun ketika Jaejoong membuka mata, dari balik cabang pohon, ia melihat kantong belanjaan itu ada di kap mobil namja itu dan ia sedang menggendong Jiji dengan kedua tangannya. Jiji bergelung dan jelas menikmati perhatian pria itu.

"Eommamu berhasil menurunkan anak kucing ini?" tanya Jung Yunho memastikan.

"He'em. Tapi eomma masih di atas pohon. Ee-ooomm-maa...!" Changmin berteriak dari seberang halaman.

"Kurasa eomma tidak bisa turun." Tebak Eunsu.

Jaejoong selalu bangga atas intuisi Eunsu, yang berkembang lebih ceepat dibandingka anak seusianya. Tapi sekarang ia ingin membungkam Eunsun karena intuisinya itu.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja," seru Jaejoong. Ia segera memijakkan kakinya yang mengenakan stoking di cabang berikutnya dan menurunkan dirinya ke cabang itu. Junsu menyarankan agar ia kelihatan tak berdaya dan bingung di depan tetangga lajangnya. Tapi ini konyol.

Ia melihat Jung Yunho menyerahkan anak kucing yang mendengkur itu kepada Eunsu, tapi perhatian pria itu teralihkan. Pria itu melihat kearah pohon dengan mata menyipit seolah mencari-cari Jaejoong di antar cabang pohon. Ketiganya, dengan Jiji yang bergelung aman di lengan Eunsu, berjalan melintasi halaman yang berhubungan.

"Eomma kan cuma seorang ibu." Ujar Changmin meremehkan. "Kurasa ia tidak jago memanjat pohon." Lanjutnya.

"Katamu tadi dia seperti Rambo," sahut Eunsu membela eommanya.

"Eomma berhasil naik, tapi kurasa eomma tidak bisa turun." Changmin memandang Yunho dengan pandangan bijak, "Kau tahu bagaimana biasanya ibu-ibu." Kata Changmin sok dewasa.

Sekarang Yunho, Eunsu, dan Changmin sudah tiba di bawah pohon.

"Mrs. Choi?" sapa Yunho.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Mr. Jung. Apa kabar?" jawab Jaejoong. Ia tahu namja itu setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan anda?" lanjut Yunho.

"Saya baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya dengan santai. Dari cara Jaejoong berbicara,seakan-akan mereka sedang mengobrol dari balik pagar semak mawar yang memisahkan rumah mereka.

"Apa anda butuh bantuan?" tawar Yunho.

"Saya rasa saya bisa sendiri. Terimakasih. Maafkan anak-anak saya karena melibatkan anda." tolak Jaejoong secara halus.

"Senang bisa membantu." Jaejoong melihat alis pria itu menyatu. "Apa anda yakin bisa turun sendiri?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong melirik ke bawah. Tanah sepertinya miring membentuk sudut yang membahayakan. "Cu- cukup yakin." Jawabnya tak begitu yakin sebenarnya.

Namja itu tampak ragu, sesaat ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu, seolah sudah memutuskan sesuatu, ia berkata, "Pegang cabang yang itu,,,, bukan. Bukan yang itu, tapi satunya,,, dengan tangan kanan. Ya betul. Sekarang pindahkan kaki kiri,,, ya. Begitu."

Memberikan perintah dengan suara maskulin yang mengingatkan Jaejoong akan badai yang menjauh dan bersahabat, namja itu menuntunnya turun. Ia hampir berhasil ketika mereka semua mendengar suara kain robek.

"OH!" Jaejoong ada di cabang terendah, hampir memijakkan kaki di tanggga lipat ketika ia terkejut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Itu... eh, kurasa ada yang tersangkut di ranting." Jawab agak malu.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho lagi memastikan.

"Salah satu barang berenda itu," jelas Changmin sangat membantu. "Eomma memakai semua sampah berenda di balik bajunya."

"Choi Changmin!" pipi Jaejoong seolah terbakar. Ia berharap tetangganya mengira rona merah padam di wajahnya disebabkan oleh usaha kerasnya, yang belum berhasil, untuk melepaskan rok dalamnya dari cabang pohon.

"Biar saya saja." Tawar Yunho. Ia naik ke pijakan tangga teratas.

"Saya bisa ..." sergah Jaejoong.

"Jangan, lebih baik anda erkosentrasi berpegangan dengan dua tangan anda." Potong Yunho. "saya takut anda nanti terjatuh." Sambungnya lagi.

Melirik ke tanah, yang sepertinya semakin menjauh saat ia semakin dekat, Jaejoong menurut dan bergantung sekuat tenaga ketakutan sementara sementara tetanggan asing-lajang yang bermata musang dan berdada bidang membalik rok wol coklat Jaejoong dan mengubur tangannya ke dalam berlapis-lapis linen dan renda, mencari yang tersangkut. Rasanya lama sekali baru Yunho bisa menemukannya.

"Nah," akhirnya Yunho berkata, "ketemu." Namja itu menjepit sobekan kain di jarinya. "Hanya robek sedikit, mungkin anda bisa menambalnya."

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Jaejoong, perlahan-lahan mengambil robekan kain berenda rok dalamnya dari jari-jari pria itu. "Kamsahamnida."

Berdiri tegak di atas tangga, wajah namja itu hampir setinggi wajahnya. Jaejoong belum pernah sedekat itu dengan Yunho. Belum pernah sedekat ini untuk melihat mata musang yang begitu tajam. Melihat tarnyata ada goresan bekas luka di lehernya. Belum pernah sedekat ini untuk menghirup _cologne_-nya, yang membuat Jaejoong memikirkan pelana dan seks. Dan melihat pria itu mengisap-usap renda celaka itu di antara jari-jarinya membuat mata Jaejoong panas dan mulutnya kering.

"Sama-sama," ujar namja itu pelan. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Jaejoong. "Anda gemetar. Biar saya bantu anda turun."

Namja itu turun ke tanah dan menepikan tangga. Lalu, mengulurkan tangan ke atas, dia meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ke dua tangannya yang lebar mantap menempel di ke dua sisi pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan jari-jari kuat namja itu menangkap pinggangnya, nyaris bertemu di tulang belakang. "Letakkan tangan anda di bahu saya dan doyongkan tubuh ke depan. Selanjutnya biar saya atasi." Perintah Yunho.

Seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Jaejoong menurut. Saat meletakkan tangan perlahan di bahu Yunho, bahan kemeja namja itu terasa nyaman di telapak tangan Jaejoong yag tergores. Tangan Jaejoong tampak begitu kecil dan begitu feminim di bahu itu. Sambil sedikit menekan pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkatnya dari cabang. Jaejoong turun di hadapannya dan membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Lengan Yunho melingkari Jaejoong. Namja itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, membawa Jaejoong bersamanya.

Dad namja itu sekokoh dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya sekokoh dinding. Pria itu membuat Jaejoong merasa lemah dan rapuh. Inderanya limbung.

Omong kosong. Ia masih berkunang-kunang karena ketinggian, itu saja. Namun mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan tanah?

Karena ia tidak memijaknya. Itulah sebabnya. Jung Yunho menjunjungnya tinggi. Perlahan namja itu menurunkannya hingga kaki Jaejoong menyentuh rumput yang dingin. Dadanya bergesekan dengan dada pria itu. Selama sepersekian deti, gsris pinggul roknya tersangkut di kancing celana pria itu.

Gelombang pasang panasnmelandanya.

"Sekarang sudah oke?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Sana sekali tidak, tapi Jaejoong memilih mengangguk.

Tangan Yunho lepas dari pinggangnya. Jaejoong mundur selangkah, memberijarak di antara mereka. Saat Jaejoong mengambil resiko dengan menengadah dan memandang Yunho, di matanamja itu ia melihat pantulan wanita yang tersipu karena gairah.

Lalu ia terkesiap karena menyadari wanita itu dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

Mian ya... kalau Cuma sedikit, tidak seperti chapter 1, karena baru sibuk. Ini aja meluangkan waktu malam hari untuk menulis. Besok kalau tidak sibuk lagi aku lanjutin.

Makasih ya untuk semua saran dan kritiknya, walaupun ada yang membuat aku sedikit down, hampir tidak mau menulis lagi. Ya... mungkin ini perasaan semua author ketika ada yang kayak gitu. Pokoknya gomawo karena sudah membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. Dan gomawo juga khusus untuk silent reader, aku tahu kok kalau sebenarnya kalian suka. (hahaha... keGRan nie). Pokoknya aku tunggu reviewnya ya silent reader.


	4. Chapter 3

FANTA-C

Yunjae Fanfic

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya fanfic saja. Pelaku semua milik Tuhan dan orangtuanya masing-masing.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Banyak typos karena tidak di cek lagi. Hehehe. Dan yang penting...

Don't Like Don't Read... Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan ngebash ya...

Cerita diambil dari buku yang sama dengan judul pengarang Sandra Brown dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini untuk kepentingan cerita.

All uke is yeoja,

.

.

.

Chapt sebelumnya

Gelombang pasang panas melandanya.

"Sekarang sudah oke?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Sana sekali tidak, tapi Jaejoong memilih mengangguk.

Tangan Yunho lepas dari pinggangnya. Jaejoong mundur selangkah, memberijarak di antara mereka. Saat Jaejoong mengambil resiko dengan menengadah dan memandang Yunho, di matanamja itu ia melihat pantulan wanita yang tersipu karena gairah.

Lalu ia terkesiap karena menyadari wanita itu dirinya sendiri.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Wow eomma, matamu kelihatan aneh."

Lengking suara Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpanaan gugup ia mengusap tangan di pangkal leher tempat jantungnya berdebar liar. "Aku, eh, kurasa memanjat pohon lebih menakutkan daripada yang kukira." Gumam Jaejoong salah tingkah. "Bagaimana Jiji?" tanyanya mencairkan suasana.

"Jauh lebih baik," sahut Eunsun. Si anak kucing bergelung di dada kecil gadis itu. "Dia mendengkur." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tahu rasanya. Ia juga mendengkur. Menggumam. Merinding. Apa sajalah namanya. Ia tidak merasakan ini sejak— . Sudah begitu lama ia tidak merasakan rasa limbung ini, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat kapan. Namun, memang sudah lama ia tidak bersentuhan dengan namja.

Ia menghindar melihat tetangganya lagi sampai ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali kembali menatap mata Jung Yunho. Di tengah keremangan senja, mata musang namja itu berkilat tajam dari balik alis tebal yang bewarna sama dengan rambutnya. Hitam kelam.

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan sulit. "Terima kasih karena telah membantu saya turun dari pohon, Mr. Jung."

Namja itu tersenyum. Giginya bagus, cermat Jaejoong. Putih dan rata dengan bibir kecilnya itu. "Sama-sama. Tapi panggil saja aku Yunho."

Kembali Jaejoong melihat bayangan dirinya terpantul di mata namja itu. Rambutnya berantakan, membingkai wajahnya dengan anak rambut halus berwarna pucat. Blusnya kotor tak terhindarkan dan ada noda di dagunya. Ia tampak ketakutan dan telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tak diragukan lagi namja ini akan senang menceritakan kisah janda sinting yang tinggal di belakang rumah kepada semua teman dekatnya. Saat kisahnya tiba di bagian rok dalam Jaejoong dan kata-kata Changmin, namja itu pasti akan tersenyum bernafsu, mengisyaratkan kisahnya semakin seru, tapi kerahasiaan menyebabkan dia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya.

"Ayo anak-anak," kata Jaejoong singkat dan tegas mirip pengasuh Inggris yang melaksanakan tugas. "Sudah mulai gelap. Waktunya masuk. Min, tolong kembalikan tangganya ke garasi."

"Kenapa harus aku?" rengek Chamgmin. "Aku kan sudah mengambil. Noona aja yang mengembalikan." Sahut si bungsu.

"Aku kan menjaga Jiji." Protes si Sulung, Eunsun.

"Sekarang giliranku menjaga Jiji. Menurutmu anak kucing ini punyamu? Tapi sebenarnya bukan." Sanggah Changmin.

"Aku yang minta supaya kita boleh memeliharanya."Sahut Eunsun.

"Ya, tapi dia juga punyaku."

"Sebagian besar punyaku."

"Oh ya? Kucing ini milik bersama. Ne Eomma?" tanya Changmin kepada Jaejoong seolah minta pembelaan.

Jaejoong sudah memperkirakan perang mulut seperti ini, dan biasanya ia mengabaikannya. Namun malam ini, perdebatan itu memutus urat kesabarannya.

"Bisa tidak kalian berdua diam dan melakukan apa yang aku minta?" seolah tersangkut pohon belum cukup, sekarang anak-anak memilih saat ini untuk menunjukkan perilaku terburuk mereka di hadapan tetangga. Dan seolah-olah menunjukkan betapa tidak becusnya ia dalam mengasuh anak.

"Ehem. Sebelum kalian masuk, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Ketiganya menoleh mendengar suara Jung Yunho yang menenangkan. "Di garasiku." Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Sesuatu yang disukai anak-anak."

"Anak anjing?" tanya Eunsun dengan suara rendah. "Apa mereka sudah lahir?"

"Tadi malam. Ada empat ekor anak anjing yang lucu-lucu." Jawab Yunho memamerkan anak anjingnya.

"Oh Eomma, bisakah kami melihatnya?" rengek si bungsu, Changmin.

Jaejoong terjebak tak berdaya. Meskipun menghargai tindakan Yunho yang mendamaikan, ia tidak suka namja itu melibatkan diri dalam perselisihan keluarga. Namun ia tidak mungkin menghalangi anak-anak melihat bayi anjing. Bahkan seorang ibu pun tidak mungkin sekejam itu. "Kalian bisa melihatnya segera setelah mengembalikan tanggan di garasi." Nah, ia tidak mungkin menyerah tanpa syarat.

Changmin melesat pergi menyeret tangga. Ajaib, Eunsun pergi bersamanya dan membukakan pintu garasi.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yunho memecah kesunyian.

Jaejoong berpaling menghadap Yunho. "Tentu saja tidak. Changmin sering bercerita bahwa anjing betinamu hampir lahir." Sampai saat ini, ia tidak sadar betapa jangkung namja itu sebenarnya. Puncak kepala Jaejoong tidak sampai sedagu Yunho. "Hanya saja, kuharap kelahiran anaknya tidak membuat induknya marah." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Taepoong anjing paling jinak yang pernah kumiliki. Dan dia memuja anakmu." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong bertolak pinggang, sikap bawah sadar karena gugup."Mereka tidak mengganggumu kan? Sudah ku bilang jangan ke sana, tapi anak-anak—"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Sebenarnya aku senang melihat mereka bermain." Potong Yunho.

Seribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Jaejoong. Apakah namja ini memiliki anak? Jika tidak, kenapa? Jika ya, apa anaknya tinggal bersama mantan istrinya? Apa iya ada mantan istri? Atau dia, sama seperti dirinya, duda?

Meskipun Jaejoong punya kesempatan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dan menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi semacam itu, ia tak akan melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak punya kesempatan itu. Changmin dan Eunsun berlari kembali dengan terengah-engah, mata berbinar dan pipi merah merona tanda bersemangat.

"Jiji kutinggal di rumah kalau-kalau nanti dia menakuti anak anjing." Kata Eunsun tanpa ditanya tentang keberadaan Jiji.

"Kajja..." ajak Yunho.

Yunho berbalik menuju garasinya yang terpisah dengan rumahnya. Changmin dan Eunsun berlari mendahului, berkejaran di antara rerimbunan pohon yang luas yang menghubungkan kedua rumah.

"Hati-hati. Jangan memegang anak anjingnya," Jaejoong berteriak di belakang mereka. "Dan segera kembali."

"Apa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Yunho. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku...eh.. aku boleh ikut?" ia terbata. "Maksudku, apa kau mau aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja, kajja. Siapa yang akan bisa menolak melihat gerombolan anak anjing?"

'Dan wanita mana yang bisa menolak tatapan namja itu?' tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyambutnya. Meskipun begitu, ia melangkah ke sisi namja itu. Bergegas menyanggul rambutnya yang terurai.

Seluruh kejadian ini berubah aneh. Ia belum memakai sepatunya dan masih mengenakan stoking. Rumput terasa lembab dan dingin di telapak kakinya. Angin dingin pertama tiba minggu lalu dan dedaunan mulai rontok. Sesekali ia menginjak daun dan daun itu remuk di cekungan telapak kakinya. Matahari telah menghilang dengan cepat di balik cakrawala. Halaman belakang yang berhubungan itu terselimuti bayang-bayang jingga. Jaejoong merasa seharusnya ia membuka percakapan, tapi sulit menemukan topik yang bisa di bicarakan bersama. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu topik.

"Aku suka warna yang kau pilih untuk garis rumahmu." Kata Jaejoong basa basi

"Gomawo. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk memilih dan menyelesaikannya.

"Rumahmu banyak garisnya." Komentar Jaejoong

"Dan aku tidak suka mengecatnya."

"Untung rumah itu sudah di cat ulang saat kau membelinya." Yunho sudah tinggal di sana kira-kira selama enam bulan. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengingat dengan tepat kapan namja itu pindah.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membelinya."

Mereka tiba di pintu belakang garasi Yunho. Namja itu membukanya dan berdiri menepi membiarkan Jaejoong masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan sadar, Jaejoong mengecilkan badan saat masuk melewati Yunho. Ujung roknya menyapu kaki Yunho. Kain bertemu kain, berlekatan seperti ombak yang enggan meninggalkan pantai.

Di dalam garasi gelap karena pintu besar yang menghadap jalan raya dan jalan masuk tertutup. Hanya ada satu lampu pijar redup yang menyala di atas tempat tidur yang dibuat Yunho untuk si induk anjing Syberiannya dan bayinya. Garasi itu beraroma lembab dan tajam. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong teringat pada fantasi istalnya.

Bertolak belakang dengan perintahnya untuk tidak menyentuh anak anjing karena takut induknya akan marah, anak-anak Jaejoong berlutut dan mencondongkan tubuh di atas tumpukan selimut tua, mengelus-elus sang induk baru dan bayinya. Jaejoong takut jika Changmin dan Eunsun akan meremukkan salah satu anak anjing itu karena bersemangat. Kembali ia mengingatkan agar mereka berhati-hati.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," kata Yunho. Ia menyentuh siku Jaejoong dengan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong maju.

"Bolehkah kami menggendong satu saja eomma. Please..." Changmin memohon.

"Entahlah" jawab Jaejoong tak yakin. Sang induk tampaknya cukup jinak. Tapi ibi yang baru melahirkan bisa kelewat protektif.

"Kurasa Taepoong tidak keberatan. Jika kalian berhati-hati sekali." Ujar Yunho.

Dengan lembut setiap anak menggendong satu anak anjing mungil. Mereka ber-ooh dan ber-aah dengan hewan itu. Jaejoong mendapati dirimya berbuat serupa. Yunho benar. Siapa yang bisa menolak anak anjing yang baru lahir?

"Oh, mereka benar-benar manis, ya kan?" bisik Jaejoong berlutut agar bisa melihat dengan lebih baik. Taepoong anjing Syberian Husky itu, menikmati perhatian mereka dan tampak sama sekali tak terganggu oleh anak-anak.

"Mau menggendong satu?" tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari seberang tumpukan selimut tua tempat keluarga baru itu berbaring. Namja itu bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya. Lampu pijar tunggal menyebabkan satu sisi wajahnya ada dalam bayang-bayang dan menerangi helaian rambutnya. Rautnya tenang, tapi tampan dan kuat. Wajahnya menunjukkan dia namja berintegritas tinggi dan berpendirian. Dia tidak akan memulai perkelahian, tapi tidak akan mau mengalah begitu saja.

Sosoknya menampakkan jejak kepedihan, kepekaan, dan sensualitas. Terutama di sekeliling bibirnya yang indah. Bibir itu terhindar dari tampak manis karena lekuk vertikal si kedua sisinya. Sisi sosoknya benar-benar jantan.

Dada Jaejoong sesak dan berat bibirnya kering. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Lembut sekali namja itu menyusupkan tangannya yang besar lalu mengangkat seekor anak anjing dari pelukan induknya. Anak anjing itu menguik protes menyebabkan mereka semua tertawa. Yunho meletakkan gumpalan lembut dan hangat itu di tangkupan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah menunggu.

Jaejoong mendekatkan anak anjing itu ke pipinya dan menggosok-gosokkannya ke kulit."Dia... ini jantan, kan?"

Tergelak, Yunho mengangguk. "Kurasa ya. Tiga jantan, satu betina."

"Kau bisa tahu dengan melihat perutnya," kata Changmin menunjukkan pengetahuan supernya tentang dunia binatang. "Yang laki-laki punya burung." Tambahnya.

"Ih, jijik!" Eunsun bergidik. Ia mengangkat anak anjing yang di gendongnya ke atas dan melirik bagian bawahnya. Puas karena memegang bayi betina, ia meneruskan menggendong anjing itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong berdehem keras. Ia bisa merasakan mata Yunho menertawakannya. "Dia begitu lembut." Gumamnya, masih membiarkan anak anjing itu menempel di pipinya.

"Kau suka, Eomma?" tanya Changmin menmancing.

"Tentu. Mereka semua lucu." Jawab Jaejoong tak sadar arah pertanyaan ini.

"Apa boleh kita pelihara satu?" pinta Changmin lagi.

"Choi Changmin!" tidakkah ia sudah mengajarkan sopan santun yang lebih baik kepada anaknya?

"Jebbal...!" Changmin mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Boleh tidak, Mma?" Eunsun ikut bicara.

"Aniyo."

"Wae Eomma?"

"Karena kita baru saja memelihara Jiji. Tidak ada peliharaan lain lagi."

"Kami akan memeliharanya, sungguh. Jebbal eomma." Changmin mulai merengek. Jaejoong mulai tak enak dengan tetangganya itu.

"Ku bilang tidak!"

"Tapi, eomma..."

"Tunggu Min," sela Yunho. "Anak anjing itu sudah ada yang memintanya,"

"Semuanya?" tanya Changmin sedih.

"Ne, Mianhe ya." Ujar Yunho sambil mengangguk.

"Tak apa." Gumam Changmin menunduk.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Changmin dengan jarinya. "Mungkin jika nanti Taepoong punya anak lagi, kita bisa membujuk eommamu untuk mau memelihara satu. Oke?"

Wajah anak itu berbinar. "Ne!" ia mengembalikan anak anjing yang di gendongnya ke induknya. "Aku mau cerita ke Kyu bahwa aku yang pertama kali melihat anak anjing ini, dan kalau nanti Taepoong beranak lagi, aku dapat satu." Ia tak sabar untuk meceritakan hal itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Tunggu aku." Eunsun mengembalikan anak anjing betina ke induknya, lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju pintu garasi.

"Awas ada mobil ketika menyeberang!" teriak Jaejoong. "Lima menit lagi kalian harus ada di rumah. Waktunya makan malam!"

"Ne Mma." Pintu garasi tertutup di belakang mereka.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum tak berdaya. "Di mana salahku?" erangnya.

Yunho tertawa mengengar erangannya. "Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka anak yang hebat. Hanya terlalu aktif saja." Masih tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Taepoong. Si anjing dengan patuh menjilat punggung tangan majikannya itu.

Pintu yang terbanting menimbulkan efek gelegar meninggalkan keheningan. Garasi tiba-tiba menjadi ruang yang intim dan pribadi. Kesunyian membuat Jaejoong canggung. Kecuali bertukar sapa dari jauh, ia baru saja mengenal namja itu. Berdua saja dengannya, menggelisahkan Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam." Memcondongkan tubuh ke depan, ia membaringkan anak anjing itu di dekat iduknya. Bayi anjing itu menyurukkan hidung dan menemukan tempat menyusu.

Saat Jaejoong menarik tangan. Yunho mengejutkannya dengan mengulurkan tangan di atas induk anjing dan bayinya serta meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. Namja itu membalik tangan Jaejoong ke arah lampu. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

Terkejut dengan sentuhan Yunho, Jaejoong nyaris tak mampu berbicara. "Pohon tadi. Aku tergores kulit kayu." Akhirnya ia menjawab tertahan.

"Segera setelah sampai di rumah, sebaiknya kau cuci dengan sabun desinfektan dan beri obat."

"Ya, akan aku lakukan."

Bibir Yunho membentuk senyum menyadari kebodohannya. "Memangnya siapa aku, memberi saran pertolongan pertama kepada ibu dari dua anak?"

Jaejoong balik tersenyum, tapi segera menarik tangannya, berharap tidak kelihatan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi ia memang teruru-buru melakukannya. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk melipat lengan di dada dan menyelipkan tangan ke ketiak, seolah malu karena tangannya melakukan kesalahan. Kedua tangannya merinding dan bukan sepenuhnya tergores pohon.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya sepeda motor." Cermat Jaejoong, lega punya kesempatan memecah keheningan. Sebuah sepeda motor gede bermerk Harley Davidson berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan gradasi merah tua terparkir di salah satu sisi garasi ganda itu.

Ya, aku membelinya saat kembali dari Gwangju. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sering mengendarainya, biasanya di akhir minggu. Tapi aku menikmatinya." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka naik motor." Tukas Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti dengan tangan memegang hendel pintu. "Tipe pengendara motor? Kau bukan seorang ultrakonservatif yang menganggap siapapun yang mengendarai sepeda motor berarti tak bermoral, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" bantah Jaejoong.

"Bagus. Mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa mengendarainya bersamaku. Jika kau mau." Ajak Yunho.

"Oh, kurasa tidak," sahut Jaejoong, memandang ragu Moge itu. "Kurasa aku tak akan suka duduk mengkangkan. Di atas sepeda motor sebesar itu."

Ada cukup jeda dan ruang di antara kedua kalimatnya yang membuat rasa ingin tahu muncul dan berkembang di mata Yunho. Sesaat tatapan mata musang itu mengunci pandangan Jaejoong. "Jangan menolak sebelum kau mencobanya."

Mengamati wajah Yunho, Jaejoong menduga-duga maksud namja itu dan memutuskan bahwa jika kata-katanya bermaksud ganda, lebih baik ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Anak-anak akan mencariku," sahutnya jengah.

Yunho menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka. Jaejoong keluar, memasuki udara malam yang berubah dingin. Namun ia menyambut lega dekapan dingin itu. Dingn membantu menjernihkan pikiran panasnya. Ia bersedekap supaya hangat, sekaligus mencegah Yunho melihat puncak buah dadanya. Keduanya menegang di balik blusnya. Jika Yunho memperhatikan itu, dia akan mengira-

"Aku suka semua sampah berenda yang kau pakai."

"Apa?" tersandung dirumput lembab, Jaejoong berbalik.

Namja itu tersenyum bersahabat. "Aku tidak menganggapnya sampah. Aku hanya mengutip kata-kata Changmin." Dia mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah dengan siap arogan, posesif, dan maskulin seperti pertama kali dipakai Adam di Taman Eden.

Cara yang tidak bisa dilarang oleh hukum apa pun. "Mereka boleh saja memakai pakaian uniseks. Tapi aku lebih suka melihat wanita berpakaian seperti wanita."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau selalu memakai barang-barang halus?" tanya Yunho, menganggukkan kepala ke arah blus Jaejoong dan puncak buah dadanya yang menonjol.

Jaejoong membasahi bibir dengan lidah. "Aku suka mengenakan pakaian feminim. Lagipula, ini bagus untuk bisnisku."

"Oh betul, kau menjual pakaian dalam di tokomu, iya kan?" melihat ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong, Yunho menjelaskan, "Suatu hari aku sedang berada di Hotel Park, aku melihatmu dari bali jendela Fantasy."

"Oh."

Pertama, Jaejoong terkejut karena namja itu tahu tentang bisnisnya. Kedua, ia bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa Yunho di Hotel Park. Ketiga, ia menegur diri sendiri karena begitu naif.

Sejumlah hubungan rahasia terjadi di kamar hotel yang selalu penuh setiap harinya. Untuk apa namja semenarik Jung Yunho berjalan melintasi lobi Hotel Park di siang bolong? Dan kejadiannya pasti siang hari karena toko Jaejoong tidak buka di malam hari. Restoran hotelnya enak, tapi masih ada banyak restoran lain di kota yang sama baiknya dan lebih murah untuk makan siang. Kemungkinan besar dia pergi ke hotel untuk memuaskan rasa lapar yang lain.

"Sebelum tahu tokomu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa maksud pelat nomor mobilmu."

"Ide adikku," sahut Jaejoong sambil lalu.

Apakah wanita yang ditemui Yunho di Hotel Park disewa untu sore itu? Ataukah wanita itu ibu rumah tangga yang cinta buta pada namja yang salah? Atau wanita karier yang mencari saluran pembuangan untuk meringankan tekanan kerja?

'Apa bedanya semua itu untukku?' Kesal terhadap rasa ingin tahunya sendiri, Jaejoong berkata, "Kalau lain kali kau ada di hotel, mampirlah."

"Gomawo. Aku akan mampir. Bahkan mungkin aku akan membeli sesuatu. Barang-barangmu kelihatannya... menarik."

Apakah ini tipuan bayang-bayang saja atau pandangan mata namja itu benar-benar bergerak turun ke dadanya sekali lagi?

"Yah, sekali lagi terimakasih karena telah membantuku turun dari pohon."

"Aku senang melakukannya."

Sekali lagi kata-kata Yunho menyebabkan gelombang hangat melandanya. Untuk itu Jaejoong bersikap dingin. "Selamat malam, Mr. Jung."

"Selamat malam Jaejoong -ah."

Namja itu sengaja mengguanakan nama kecil Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong menghindari menggunakan nama kecil namja itu. Mengangguk cepat, Jaejoong bergegas menyeberangi halaman namja itu, menuju halamannya sendiri. Di pohon sycamore ia mengambil sepatunya, tapi bahkan tidak berhenti hanya untuk memakai sepatu itu saat meneruskan langkah menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Hanya setelah pintu tertutup aman di belakangnya, Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega. Namun ketenangannya itu hanya sesaat. Ia mendengar anak-anaknya datang melalui pintu depan.

"Eomma?"

"Di sini." Jaejoong menjatuhkan sepatu dilantai dan melangkah ke lemari es. Untunglah Lee Ahjumma tidah lupa mengeluarkan segumpal daging dari lemari pembeku. Daging itu sedang dibiarkan melunak.

"Makan malamnya apa?" Tanya Eunsun saat muncul di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan bagian rumah yang lain.

"Hamburger."

"Apa kali ini aku boleh menyalakan pemanggangnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak, malam ini dagingnya eomma goreng."

"Yaa, eomma, rasanya lebih enak kalau dimasak di luar."

"Jangan malam ini."

"Wae?"

Ampun! Kapan ia akan bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Karena aku yang jadi ibu dan aku bilang begitu. Sekarang bersihkan badan, lalu kembali dan atur meja makan.

Changmin dan Eunsun mundur diam-diam, bergumam tentang ketidakadilan ibu mereka. Air liur Jaejoong seakan menetes membayangkan daging yang dipanggang di atas batu bara. Namun malam ini ia tidak akan kembali ke luar. Sepanjang musim panas, ia tidak nyaman menyadari keberadaan Jung Yunho yang duduk dibalik teras belakang rumahnya, menonton tv hingga larut malam. Setiap kali harus keluar, Jaejoong berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia menyapa seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap tetangganya yang lain? Haruskan ia melambaikan jari-jarinya? Rasanya menggelisahkan sekali, karena tidak pernah tahu apa yang semestinya dilakukan.

Jika namja itu belum melihatnya, Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho mengira ia berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Dan jika Yunho sudah melihatnya, Jaejoong tidak ingin namja itu tahu bahwa ia tahu namja itu telah melihatnya. Jadi, selama ini rasanya lebih aman jika ia mengabaikan saja namja itu.

Kelakuannya mungkin bisa dibilang bandel dan tidak sopan, tapi rasanya seorang janda harus sangat berhati-hati dengan reputasinya. Dengan resiko dianggap sombong dan tidak bersahabat, Jaejoong tidak bisa didekati lawan jenis sejak kematian suaminya dua tahun lalu.

Ia melambai selamat jalan kepada Siwon saat suaminya keluar dari pintu belakang pagi itu. Tidak mengira itu terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihatnya hidup. Malah sebetulnya, saat itu perhatiaannya teralihkan oleh Eunsun yang baru ingat kalau ia membutuhkan segulung benang dan piring kertas untuk kegiatan seni di sekolah. Jaejoong bahkan tidak memperhatikan kemeja dan dasi apa yang dipakai Siwon hari itu. Ia tidak sadar suaminya perlu cukur rambut sampai ia pergi ke kamar mayat untuk mengenali tubuhnya, yang diambil dari ringsekan tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol. Jaejoong perlu berhari-hari untuk mengingat percakapan pribadi mereka yang terakhir. Ciuman mereka yang terakhir. Saat terakhir mereka bercinta.

Yang akan selalu diingatnya adalah senyum dan tawa Siwon, kebaikan hati dan rasa sayangnya, cara bercintanya yang manis, dan mimpi-mimpinya tentang masa depan mereka. Dia pria baik yang memberinya dua anak yang cantik dan tampan serta sejumlah besar kebahagiaan. Kematiannya meninggalkan lubang yanng tidak akan bisa terisi dihati Jaejoong.

Lubang besar itua malam ini mengganggunya lebih daripada biasanya. Itu sebabnya saat menidurkan Eunsun dan Changmin, ia merengkuh mereka dan memeluk seerat-eratnya sampai mereka malu menerima curahan perasaannya dan mennggeliat melepaskan diri.

Pelukan erat Jaejoong tidak hanya perwujudan rasa sayangnya kepada anaknya. Pelukan itu menandakan kebutuhan yang besar akan sentuhan antar manusia, kebutukan akan keintiman, apapun bentukny. Ia ingin menjadi penerima cinta dan sayang orang lain. Cinya dan sayang orang dewasa. Seorang pria. Kadang-kadang jiwa dan tubuhnya begitu mendambakan hal itu, sampai-sampai ia merasa hampir mati.

Begitu lampu di seluruh penjuru rumah sudah mati, ia masuk ke kamar tidurnya sendiri dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Lampu bertiang perunggu itu berdiri disamping ranjangnya dan kap lampunya terbuat dari kaca berupa bunga teratai mekar. Ia mendekorasi ulang kamar tidurnya beberapa bulan setelah kematian Siwon karena kamar itu menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan menyedihkaan.

Sekarang, kamar itu ditata ulang seperti yang diinginkannya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kesenangan di dalamnya. Kamar yang indah seharusnya dinikmati bersama. Kamar tidurnya tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar biara. Junsu benar. Hidup seperti biarawati tidak ada enaknya kecuali kau seorang biarawati. Tidur sendiri setiap malam bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Ia rindu rasa nyaman berbaring di sebelah tubuh yang hangat saat tidur.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang janda baik-baik yang memiliki dua anak yang mencontoh dirinya sebagai penuntun moral untuk mengatasi hidup selibatnya? Tidak ada. Bertolak belakang dengan saran Junsu, ia tidak bisa bergegas keluar dan menjaring pria hanya untuk menurunkan demam tubuhnya. Apakah itu bisa mengatasi desakan seksual, seperti efek aspirin terhadap demam?

Gara-gara psikologi Junsu yang setengah matang seharian ini pikiran Jaejoong kacau. Ia berkelakuan seperti orang bodoh di depan Yunho— Mr. Jung — malam ini. Mungkin saat ini namja itu di sana sedang tertawa mengingat betapa gugupnya Jaejoong saat dia selamatkan dari pohon.

Tak sabar dengan diri sendiri yang bertindak seperti orang bodoh yag terpana melihat bahu tegap dan mata musang seperti member boy band U-Know, Jaejoong mematikan lampu dan naik ke ranjang. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak godaan untuk melihat apakah lampu rumah Yunho masih menyala.

Ya. Jaejoong bisa melihat namja itu dari balik dinding berkisi yang mengelilingi terasnya. Yunho berselonjor di kursi malas, menatap layar tv. Namja itu juga sendiri. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah kesendiriannyanitu merupakan pilihan, atau apakah pria itu juga membenci kesendirian, sama seperti dirinya.

tbc...

hahahaha... mian cingu. Baru bisa update sekarang. banyak hal yang terjadi di real life, dan malah buat keterusan males. ini mulai aktif lagi. moga suka. pokoknya ditunggu reviewnya ya. mian, ga bisa banyak basa-basi, maklum masih kagok. lha mau publish aja harus liat tutorial :D.

pokoknya thanks a alot buat yang baca dan review.


End file.
